Tom Riddle and the Fortune Telling Doll
by Reijou
Summary: [One Shot] Tom comes across a doll that tells fortunes. Chaos ensues as he tries to get rid of this charmed item.


**Tom Riddle and the Fortune Telling Doll**

**Summary: **One Shot, Tom comes across a doll that tells fortunes. Chaos ensues as he tries to get rid of this charmed item.

**Note:** I got this idea when reading a story about this cursed doll that speaks and whatnot. I can't remember what the site was called, but I remember finding it on Google after searching something about Japanese Ghost Stories.

**Disclaimer:** The day I own Harry Potter (and Disney), is the day JKR makes Snape dance the hula in book 7.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tom Riddle was one of your average, half blooded wizards in training. He was blessed with the ability to speak Parseltongue, and could even play a good game of Wizard's Solitaire without having to start over if he thought he messed up.

Yes, that was the life. Little did he know one thing would change his life forever. One… little… thing. And that thing was…

…a doll.

Even though he _was_ planning to take over the wizards and kill every Muggle alive from the start. But even so…

"You will be beaten by a 1 year old." the doll said to him. Tom looked at the item and glared. He didn't even know how he got it.

"You will give a new meaning to plastic surgery gone bad…"

"What the hell?" the Slytherin wondered why he would even think of changing his looks. He looked in a mirror and winked. 'hey there, lookin' good.'

"You will gain an army of loyal followers…" this got Tom. He looked at the doll once more.

"Really?" he grinned. "anything else you might wanna add? You know… about moi?"

"You're arch-nemesis will be a boy who just refuses to die."

"…"

"You will become the most feared wizard."

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!"

"Fans will pair you up with the most unlikely people."

"…"

"Your arch-nemesis will become the main character of an upcoming best-selling book."

"…"

"Your nicknames will be "Voldie-kins," "Voldy,"--"

"All right, that's IT!" Tom took the doll and chucked it out the window. It was then the door behind him opened and the doll came flying into his head, smacking him face down onto the floor.

"You will never get rid of me." the doll said in a haunting voice. The Slytherin gulped. He made his way to the restrooms, and looked into the toilet.

"People will think that Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape are your love slav--"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Tom dropped the doll into the toilet and flushed it as many times as he could, and before long, the doll disappeared. The man sighed in relief and turned around, only to come face to face with the doll… who seemed to be floating.

"You will gain a strange obsession with Disney movies…"

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tom had managed to stuff the charmed doll into his bag, only to hear tiny muffled voices. Fellow students looked at him with strange looks, somehow knowing that the sounds had to do with him.

He wondered if the doll was now talking to his Potions book…

Tom wandered around a little more before heading straight to class. He set his bag down, carefully removing his books, and quickly shut the bag again.

He grinned when all was silent.

His grin disappeared when he heard tiny sounds of fabric getting gnawed on.

His face turned to that of fear. His eyes trailed down to the bag, where a large hole had formed.

'Ah, craaaaaaap…' Tom thought to himself. The doll flew out of the hole, mouth full of torn fabric, face suddenly changed to that of a madwoman. Or something along those lines. Students coming into the classroom stopped, and stared at the strange doll.

"You will look like a deformed baby in several years time…"

Some of the students laughed. The doll turned to a girl.

"You will have a huge zit on your nose tomorrow."

The girl gasped, and ran away crying. The doll turned back to Tom, with a scary smirk. The man gulped, and ran out of the room screaming.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tom wandered the halls, hoping not to run into the enchanted scary evil doll. He looked around in paranoia, and felt something tug at his leg. Gulping, the dark haired man looked down.

And he screamed.

A scream so feminine, it wasn't even funny.

The cursed doll floated up to his face with an evil grin.

He's got to find a way to get rid of it.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tom looked through several books, hoping at least one of them would have something to do with enchanted items.

It was then something caught his eye.

The man looked down at the page, and saw a picture of the exact same doll that was currently hanging out on the table, telling him things he didn't bother to listen to.

Tom read what was on the page.

"…created by wizards in Japan… haunts whoever finds it until it's gotten rid of…" the wizard groaned. Getting rid of it was what he had been _trying_ to do since it just appeared out of no where! Tom continued reading. "…there's a few special ways to get rid of it… oh!"

The Slytherin took time to mentally cheer before he continued to read again.

"…rain dance around the doll and toss it into a lake…"

Now _that_ was just plain… why couldn't he just… if only… the _hell_?

Tom looked at the doll.

"…you will live a painful 14 years…"

That thing just _had _to go.

Tom took the doll and walked outside of the school. It was okay for him anyway, since he had no classes until after lunch…

…even though he _did _run out of Potions like that…

Ah well. It's just one class. Nothing bad will happen.

"You will gain a bad grade in Potions this year."

…excluding that.

Tom dropped the doll to the ground, and gulped. Fortunately, he knew how to do the rain dance, since some kids he knew were idiots and did it every night…

And after a few minutes of rain dancing, Tom made his way to the lake where the giant squid was just bobbing along.

'…singing a song, on the bottom of the beautiful briny sea!' the Slytherin blinked as the song was triggered in his head. He shook his head madly, and got ready to toss the doll into the lake.

"One… Two… THREE!" he threw the doll into the murky lake, and watched as it floated down.

"Whoo! Thank Merlin that's taken care of!" Tom made his way back into the Hogwarts castle.

The thing he didn't read, though, was that the rain dancing and doll throwing was just the way to get rid of the doll _temporarily_. No one knew that it would come back and haunt four trouble making boys…

…the Marauders.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**End?**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**AN **Yeah. There's gonna be a sequel XD It'll be funnier than this one, I can assure you. And to prove it, go to my profile and read the summary on it (you may have to scroll down quite a bit)

Yeah. Please review!


End file.
